Memoria of the Dawn
by MythologyFreak
Summary: This is how i think The 2 Princess of Bammarre should've ended. Long OneShot.


Meryl:

'Clang.'

I parred quickly with my sword. I whipped around and saw a shadow hovering above me. A dragon. Dear god, I don't have time for this! Without thinking, I brandished my sword as a challenge to it. If you lived in Bamarre long enough, than you'd know that you should never turn away from a dragon. It would only lead to your early death.

The creature landed at my feet. Over 50 feet long in length and weighing more than 100 tons. I was in for the fight of my life. But wasn't this what you've always hoped for Meryl? Come out of the shadows and see the light of the battle.

"I'll do this for you, Adelina." I whispered.

The monster leap at me, gnashing teeth. I barely got out with my life. It rammed its tail at me, fast as lightning. Heavens you're losing it, I should be able to keep up!

The fight went on for a while, when finally, the dragon made a mistake that cost it its life. It had tried to throw me off guard by knocking me down, I seemed like I had been caught in its trap. When in reality, it had been caught in mine. Seizing the opportunity I had waiting for, I drove my sword into its stomach.

The beast roared in both frustration and pain. But I kept my iron grip on the hilt. I would not give in! I pushed harder and suddenly the dragon stopped thrashing about. It lowered its head and crashed to the ground. Crimson blood flowed from its wound. Crimson? I though dragons only bled Silver blood.

I pulled out my weapon and wiped it off on a patch of grass, then I calmly put it back into its cover. This feeling was familiar, too familiar, but this time is was different. I had slain the dragon. So why do I still feel uneasy? No matter, I don't have any time to waste!

I turned and ran off into the woods.

Adelina:

I had been wandering for ages. No matter which direction I went to, I couldn't find the cliff that Meryl had told me about.

_Adelina, if anything happens, meet me at the cliff near the edge of the forest. To find it, just head north the entire time until the fog clears, and there it will be. And don't forget, I love you. _

Oh where is it! I had searched every corner of this forest but the fog seemed to get thicker with every step! Maybe I'm going the wrong way. I whirled around and began heading in another direction.

'Snap!'

What was that? I spun around rapidly, trying to locate the noise. There was a faint shuffling of feet and then it disappeared. I probably just imagined it, being in this forest must have messed with my head.

Meryl, oh where are you?

Meryl:

"Adelina!" I called. "Adelina answer me!"

Silence.

I had once felt the presence of another human or some sort of creature around me, but it had only lingered and left. Aside that, I had no idea whether Adelina was even in this forest. I just want to see you again! Then I promise that I will never leave you!

Adelina:

'Crack'

I grew nervous. I reached for Meryl's hand, but it wasn't there. No, not this time. For the first time, I was in danger, and Meryl wasn't there to save me.

There were heavy footsteps heading my way. Judging from the shaking of the ground, it was something big and defiantly dangerous.

I hesitantly stepped back, afraid that it would strike me from behind. A shadow appeared behind the fog. As it grew closer, I made out the shape. My heart froze and I couldn't move.

I tried to cover my mouth to stop a scream from escaping but it was let out anyway. A dragon.

Meryl:

There was an earsplitting shriek. It could only be…. I raced toward the sound. Hang on, I'm coming Adelina!

My heart beat faster; I drew Blood-Biter from his scabbard. How could I not see this coming! I hadn't killed the dragon after all. And now it's about to kill Adelina. My legs were going numb from over exhaustion, but I pressed on. I vowed to protect my dear sister, and I am not about to break that pledge. Another scream rang throughout the forest. This time, muffled.

Then a roar. I knew it too well to feel at ease. My prediction had been correct.

Adelina:

A dragon. I had never been so close to one! Is this it for me? I had nothing to defend myself with. The creature roared, showing its blood-stained teeth. A open wound in its side was flowing freely. I was scared, but this time…for both of us.

Must it end this way? No. I will not let that happen. I forced myself to take a step forward. Slowly, but surely, I was moving.

I stared it hard in the eye. The beast edged back a few steps.

There was the shuffling of footsteps again. And out of the thick fog, came Meryl.

Meryl and Adelina:

Meryl seemed to be just in the nick of time. But her appearance brought the dragon's attention to her. She assumed a warrior's poise, ready for battle. Sword drawn, she placed herself between the dragon and Adelina.

The courageous princess was still out of breath for running so long. Her legs felt like they were on fire and her heart threatened to explode out of her chest. The forest grew still. Only the sound of the dragon's lashing tail and Meryl's ragged breaths could be heard.

"Adelina," Meryl said under her breath. "When you get the chance, run."

"I-I won't leave you." She answered back.

"Adelina, if you don't survive, I won't be able to live with myself, so promise me. That you will run."

"Meryl!"

"No Adelina, this fight is mine."

Meryl gazed back at the dragon intently, making sure that it wasn't about to leave. It snorted as if mocking them and shot out a column of flame at the two princesses.

Adelina threw her arms in front of her. But Meryl was one step ahead. In one graceful movement, she grabbed Adelina and swept them both into the safe covers of the forest leaves.

Meryl looked Adelina in the eye. "Run." Was her last word and her sister knew. To the cliff.

Adelina turned and ran off into the darkness of the fog.

Meryl:

I watched Adelina, desperately wanting to run after her. But I still had a fight to finish. A tail slammed into me, knocking my breath away. Could this be a side effect from the Gray Death? Or was I just not ready for this?

I wielded blood-biter and flung myself at the scaled monster. It dodged the strike easily. This was going to be a while.

Three hours later, the battle was still going on. The tables had turned on me. I was already weakened from the Gray Death; I couldn't go on like this. Only the thought of my dear sister's life kept me going. But with every blow, my strength weakened. After all, I am still human.

The monster's tail knocked blood-biter out of my hand. It whipped around the second time and crashed at my knees. I was sure it had at least broken one of my legs…

My gown was tattered and torn in several places. Blood leaked from every wound. I struggled to retain consciousness. Now I could only rely on my sheer willpower to survive. And surprisingly enough, it pulled me through. I couldn't believe it. No, I don't believe it.

The dragon fell at my feet. Silver blood poured out of its wound. Silver. So the legend was true.

Pain brought me out of my fantasy. I limped to retrieve my sword, then remembered Adelina and practically few to the Cliffside.

Adelina:

I heard a whirlwind of sounds as I stormed to my destination. Everything was a blur. I didn't bother to look around at my surroundings; I only had one thing in mind. The cliff. It could very well be my sister's deathbed wish. And I will fulfill it.

Still running, I spotted a tiny gap between 2 trees. Light shone between the leaves as I stopped and pushed them aside. I had found it! But…where was Meryl? She probably hasn't come yet.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. There was a perfect, beautiful view of the castle from here. Meryl told me that this is where she used to go when she wanted to be alone. Now I know why she picked this place out of all the others.

I sat down at the foot of the cliff and waited, hoping that Meryl will come and that she was not…..dead.

The footsteps gave it away. Meryl emerged from the shadows. I ran to her and embraced her in a hug, never wanting to let go.

Meryl and Adelina:

They stood there, clutching each other as if that was their only strand of life. Suddenly, Meryl pushed Adelina away. Her hand flew to her mouth and she caught a handful of blood. That's when Adelina took notice of Meryl's physical state.

She wanted to attend to Meryl's wounds but Meryl held up a hand in protest. "No, I need to do something first." She whispered in a sad voice. One that seemed to chill the surrounding air.

Meryl pulled blood-biter out of its scabbard and stroked it lovingly.

"I promised myself, that I would protect you until you died, but I failed."

Adelina's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean? You didn't fail! You did protect me!"

Meryl didn't reply, instead she resumed Adelina's position at the edge of the cliff. In a swift strike, Meryl brought blood-biter down against the hard ground. It stood there, as a sad reminder.

More blood came, but Meryl refused Adelina's help. With some difficulty, she resumed her regal posture, standing behind her sword.

Meryl gazed at the Castle of Bamarre. Their castle…but not for long. Soon it would belong to Addie alone.

"What was that painting that you gave me for my birthday this year called? Oh yes, Memoria of the Dawn. The dawn that I won't be able to see alongside you anymore. I'm sorry it has to end this way Adelina."

"Meryl! What are you talking about? Of course you will. You can't, you won't!"

"What Adelina?"

"Die…"

Meryl turned to face Adelina, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I think it was meant to be this way Adelina…"

"No it wasn't! You can't leave me! I need you!"

"And I need you too. But I cannot change anything."

Meryl paled. She crumpled to her knees. With one hand supporting her and the other was trying to stop the flow of blood.

Adelina placed a hand on her sisters back. She too, was now crying.

Meryl gave her a sorrow filled smile. It broke her heart to have to leave her dear sister like this.

"Adelina, promise me, promise me that you will take care of Bamarre after I'm gone."

"I-I will try. I am not as brave as you though."

"Yes you are Adelina, you are every bit as brave as I am."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe in you."

Adelina couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"The dawn…it's beautiful." Whispered Meryl.

Adelina nodded in agreement.

"Fetch me my sword sister."

She went to retrieve Meryl's sword, stumbling back with blood-biter in her hands.

Adelina gave it to her. Meryl once again started at it lovingly, and then pushed it back to her. "It's yours now…"

Adelina reached a hand, hesitated, then she took it and placed it in her hands with great care. "Thank you."

Meryl closed her hands around Adelina's and they rested there for a while. "I love you Adelina, don't ever forget."

Her eyes began to close.

Meryl smiled at Adelina one last time.

Aand then they shut…

Forever.

Meryl:

At last, I can finally rest in peace…

I love you Adelina, and I always will…

Adelina:

Father's soldiers found us there an hour later. They took us back to the castle, the whole time I refused to let go of Meryl's hand.

The next day, a funeral was arranged for Meryl. I cried the entire time. Everyone from Bamarre was there. I spoke everything I wanted people to know about her, how she was brave, took care of me, and how much I loved her. And then she was buried away. Just like that.

I still visit her grave every day; I bring blood-biter with me every time. Even though she's dead, my love for her will remain, through eternity, to the end of time. I will never forget my courageous, brave, loving sister. Meryl.

Meryl and Adelina:

Meryl still lives today, in Adelina's heart. Things changed. Adelina went great strides to be brave. She took care of the castle, as her sister had wished. The only thing that stood tall through the whole time was the sister's love for each other. Never alone, they lived happy. Now, and forever.


End file.
